The present invention is directed to coated recording sheets. More specifically, the present invention is directed to recording sheets, such as paper, transparency, plastic, or the like, coated with a quaternary ammonium polymer. One embodiment of the present invention is directed to a recording sheet which comprises a substrate and a coating consisting essentially of (1) quaternay ammonium polymers selected from the group consisting of (a) polymers of Formula I ##STR4## wherein n is an integer of from 1 to about 200, R.sub.1, R.sub.2, R.sub.3, and R.sub.4 are each independently selected from the group consisting of alkyl groups, hydroxyalkyl groups, and polyoxyalkylene groups, p is an integer of from 1 to about 10, q is an integer of from 1 to about 10, X is an anion, and Y.sub.1 is selected from the group consisting of --CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 --, --CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 --, --(CH.sub.2).sub.k --, wherein k is an integer of from about 2 to about 10, and --CH.sub.2 CH(OH)CH.sub.2 --(b) polymers of Formula II ##STR5## wherein wherein n is an integer of from 1 to about 200, R.sub.5, R.sub.6, R.sub.7, and R.sub.8 are each independently selected from the group consisting of alkyl groups, hydroxyalkyl groups, and polyoxyalkylene groups, m is an integer of from 0 to about 40, r is an integer of from 1 to about 10, s is an integer of from 1 to about 10, X is an anion, and Y.sub.2 is selected from the group consisting of --CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 --, --CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 --, --(CH.sub.2).sub.k --, wherein k is an integer of from about 2 to about 10, and --CH.sub.2 CH(OH)CH.sub.2 --; (c) copolymers of Formula III ##STR6## wherein a and b are each integers wherein the sum of a+b is from about 2 to about 200, R.sub.1, R.sub.2, R.sub.3, R.sub.4, R.sub.5, R.sub.6, R.sub.7, and R.sub.8 are each indendently selected from the group consisting of alkyl groups, hydroxyalkyl groups, and polyoxyalkylene groups, p is an integer of from 1 to about 10, q is an integer of from 1 to about 10, X is an anion, and Y.sub.1 and Y.sub.2 are each independently selected from the group consisting of --CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 --, --CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 --, --(CH.sub.2).sub.k --, wherein k is an integer of from about 2 to about 10, and --CH.sub.2 CH(OH)CH.sub.2 --; (d) mixtures of polymers of Formula I and polymers of Formula II; (e) mixtures of polymers of Formula I and copolymers of Formula III; (f) mixtures of polymers of Formula II and copolymers of Formula III; and (g) mixture of polymers of Formula I, polymers of Formula II, and copolymers of Formula III; (2) an optional binder polymer; and (3) an optional filler.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,389 (Ogura et al.) discloses coated paper having a high paper gloss and a surface strength sufficient for practical purposes obtained by coating a base paper sheet with an aqueous coating composition comprising a paper-coating pigment and a latex of styrenebutadiene copolymer or modified styrene-butadiene copolymer, the styrene block of which includes 8 to 40 monomeric units, drying the wet coated sheet, and subjecting the coated side to hot calendering treatment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,453 (Krankkala) discloses an aqueous starchbased adhesive comprising (a) water, (b) corn starch or wheat starch, (c) a carboxylated styrene-butadiene latex, (d) a thickener, and (e) a crosslinking agent. The thickener and crosslinking agent are collectively present as a minor component. A preferred thickener is a mixture of hydroxyethylcellulose and ammonia and the preferred crosslinking agent is a mixture of a ureaformaldehyde resin and glyoxal. The adhesive has a solids content of between about 35 and about 50 weight percent and pH ranging from about 4.5 to 7.0. The aqueous adhesive can be used to manufacture corrugated paperboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,118 (Corbett et al.) discloses a coating composition comprising an aqueous dispersion of a pigment such as clay and a binder such as a latex of a copolymer of styrene and butadiene thickened with a water-soluble copolymer of an .alpha.,.beta.-ethylenically unsaturated carboxylic acid such as acrylic acid, an ethylenically unsaturated carboxamide such as acrylamide, and an ethylenically unsaturated monomer having limited solubility in water such as acrylonitrile. The coating composition is effectively employed in coating paper and other cellulosic web materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,812,496 (Leadbetter et al.) discloses an adhesive of starch and an ammonium-based latex which imprives wet-pin adhesion for paperboard and corrugated board. The latexes are typical styrenebutadiene and carboxylated styrene-butadiene latexes but are polymerized in the presence of a volatile base such as ammonium hydroxide.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,867 (Miyamoto) discloses an ink jet recording paper having attached at least to its surface a cationic resin of the formula ##STR7## wherein R.sub.1, R.sub.2, and R.sub.3 represent alkyl group, m represents a number of 1 to 7, n represents a number of 2 to 20, and Y represents an acid residue.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,911 (Kojima et al.) discloses a recording sheet for ink jet printers which gives an image by the use of an aqueous ink containing a water-soluble dye, coated or impregnated with either of or a mixture of two kinds of water soluble polymers, one whose polymeric unit is alkylquaternaryammonium (meth)acrylate and the other whose polymer unit is alkylquaternaryammonium (meth)acrylamide, wherein the water soluble polymers contain not less than 50 mol percent of a monomer represented by the formula ##STR8## where R represents hydrogen or methyl group, n is an interger from 1 to 3 inclusive, R.sub.1, R.sub.2, and R.sub.3 represent hydrogen or the same or different aliphatic alkyl group with 1 to 4 carbon atoms, X represents an anion such as a halogen ion, sulfate ion, alkyl sulfate ion, alkyl sulfonate ion, aryl sulfonate ion, and acetate ion, and Y represents oxygen or imino group.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,388 (Sugiyama et al.) discloses a waterproofing method for an ink jet record in a method of recording images on a recording sheet by an ink jet recording method using aqueous ink, comprising forming or applying, on at least the imaged portion of the recording sheet after forming images thereon, a compound represented by the formula M.sup.I M.sup.III (X().sub.4).sub.3 12H.sub.2 O, wherein M.sup.I represents a monovalent metal atom or an ammonium group, M.sup.III represents a trivalent metal atom, and X represents a sulfur atom or a selenium atom.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,680 (Sakaki et al.) discloses a recording medium comprising a substrate and a nonporous ink receiving layer. The ink receiving layer contains a water-insoluble polymer containing a cationic resin. The recording medium may be employed for recording by attaching droplets of a recording liquid thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,282 (Nadolsky et al.), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses polycationic block copolymers useful as antistatic agents in detergent formulations and as flocculating agents. The compounds are formed by first forming a block of units by reacting a monomer of the formula ##STR9## wherein each of R.sub.5, R.sub.6, R.sub.7, and R.sub.8 may be the same or different and is selected from the group consisting of C.sub.1-3 alkyl, C.sub.1-3 hydroxy alkyl, and polyoxyalkylene, m is an integer from 0 to 34, and r and s are the same or different and are integers from 1 to 6, with a molar excess of a dihalide of the formula Hal--L--Hal, wherein Hal represents a halogen atom and L is selected from --CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 --O--CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 --, --CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 --O--CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 --O--CH.sub.2 --, --(CH.sub.2).sub.t --, and --CH.sub.2 CHOHCH.sub.2 --, where t is an integer from 2 to 6, and thereafter reacting the product so formed with a compound of the formula ##STR10## wherein R.sub.1, R.sub.2, R.sub.3, and R.sub.4 are each individually selected from the group consisting of C.sub.1-3 alkyl, C.sub.1-3 hydroxy alkyl, and polyoxyalkylene, and p and q are each individually integers of from 1 to 6, and, if necessary, reacting the product with further compound of the formula Hal--L--Hal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,388 (Christiansen), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses polycationic or polyquaternary ammonium ionenes which generally are hygroscopic, and processes for their preparation. The compounds are useful as conditioning agents for skin, hair, textile products, and powders.
Copending application U.S. Ser. No. 07/616,466, entitled "Coated Receiver Sheets," filed Nov. 21, 1990, disclosed a receiver sheet which comprises a substrate and a coating which comprises a pigment and a binder comprising polyvinyl alcohol and an additional binder component selected from the group consisting of styrene-butadiene latices, cationic polyamines, cationic polyacrylamides, cationic polyethyleneimines, styrene-vinyl pyrrolidone copolymers, styrene-maleic anhydride copolymers, polyvinyl pyrrolidone, vinyl pyrrolidone-vinyl acetate copolymers, and mixtures thereof. When the receiver sheet is a coated paper, the paper substrate has a Hercules sizing degree of at least about 50 seconds and a basis weight of less than about 90 grams per square meter. When the receiver sheet is a transparency, the substrate is substantially transparent. The receiver sheet is particularly suitable for printing with aqueous based inks, such as those employed in ink jet printing systems.
Copending application U.S. Ser. No. 07/469,985, entitled "Treated Papers," filed Jan. 25, 1990, discloses a paper which comprises a supporting substrate with a coating comprising (a) a desizing component selected from the group consisting of (1) hydrophilic poly(dialkylsiloxanes); (2) poly(alkylene glycol); (3) poly(propylene oxide)-poly(ethylene oxide) copolymers; (4) fatty ester modified compounds of phosphate, sorbitan, glycerol, poly(ethylene glycol), sulfosuccinic acid, sulfonic acid and alkyl amine; (5) poly(oxyalkylene) modified compounds of sorbitan esters, fatty amines, alkanol amides, castor oil, fatty acids and fatty alcohols; (6) quaternary alkosulfate compounds; (7) fatty imidazolines; and mixtures thereof, and (b) a hydrophilic binder polymer. The binder polymer may be a quaternary ammonium copolymer such as Mirapol WT, Mirapol AD-1, Mirapol AZ-1, Mirapol A-15, Mirapol-9, Merquat-100, or Merquat-550, available from Miranol Incorporated.
Although known compositions and processes are suitable for their intended purposes, a need remains for improved coated receiver sheets. In addition, there is a need for receiver sheets suitable for use both in ink jet printing processes and in electrophotographic copying and printing processes. Further, there is a need for receiver sheets which enable improved waterfastness of images printed thereon. Additionally, a need exists for receiver sheets suitable for color printing and copying by either ink jet or electrophotographic processes. There is also a need for receiver sheets which exhibit reduced static charge. In addition, there is a need for receiver sheets which enable formation of images with high optical densities.